


Dancer Undercover

by roseleslie87fan



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-24 23:54:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21346855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseleslie87fan/pseuds/roseleslie87fan
Summary: Ygritte, a 28-year old single mother, must find alternate source of income to take care of her 7-year old daughter Lyanna after she is indefinitely suspended from 4th precinct of Winterfell City Police Department for using more than half a year of her maternity shore leave...
Relationships: Jon Snow/Ygritte
Comments: 20
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue: Bad News

**Author's Note:**

> Game of Thrones modern AU, set in the 80-ties  
Written for entertainment purposes

_**\- Come on! Shine your heavenly body tonight, 'cause you know everything's gonna be alright...' **__\- _Ygritte was dancing in the middle of her living room, dressed in a black sport bra and 3/4 black tights, low in waist, her feet bare, her fiery red hair loose, moving her body in the rhythm of Madonna's _**'Lucky Star'**__, _which was currently featured on MTV. _**\- 'Star light, star bright... Oh, what you do to me, baby...'**__ \- _Ygritte rolled her hips and belly in harmony with music, when all of a sudden, her phone rang loudly. She grabbed the remote from the coffee table and turned the TV off, and then she grabbed the phone from the small table in the hallway... - Yeah? - she spoke. After a few minutes, she banged the phone down and leaned the back of her head on the wall, her eyes closed. Her ex-husband, now boyfriend once again, Jon Snow, informed her that he had an affair with her friend Daenerys Targaryen, and that he decided to break up with her... Ygritte stood there for a few minutes, trying to keep herself from breaking down; luckily that it was Friday evening, and her and Jon's daughter Lyanna, who was born in June 1981, and named after Jon's late mother, was having a sleepover weekend at the Mormonts' house on popular tourist resort in the North, Bear Island. Outside, it was July 24th, 1988, around 8:30 P.M., and the night fell over Winterfell City...


	2. The Newspaper Ad

August, 2nd

11:30 A.M.

Ygritte sat at her kitchen table, lazily turning the pages of the Sunday issue of _**Winterfell Herald**__, _looking if she could find some offer for a part time job to take care of Lyanna more easily, now that she could not count on the money that Jon earned as a tattoo studio owner, he used it now to take care of his adoptive family, the Starks, and to surprise his new girlfriend Dany here and there, but he still paid monthly allemony for Lyanna, but that was not enough for Ygritte to take proper care of their daughter, when it came to buying Lyanna a piece of wardrobe she liked or some new toy that Ygritte was sure her daughter would have had liked, because she knew her daughter's tastes and preferences better than Jon, while he was still together with them, even after he and Ygritte filed for divorce, and not out of hatred or something, because they still loved each other before Jon hooked up with Dany; no, they divorced out of boredom, it became clear that they went too fast with getting married, and that they maybe would have had functioned better if they remained boyfriend and girlfriend instead of becoming husband and wife, back in '81... Reading the last pages, Ygritte found an advertisement:

_ **Dancer wanted!** _

_ **'Red Viper' night club looks to hire an attractive female, 24-30 years old, as a dancer on indefinite time. Red haired girls have an advantage. Call number 323-408. Dancer will be paid 1500 gold dragon dollars for every show if she is good. Evening/night shows only.** _

A slight grin appeared on Ygritte's lips, despite her barely having a courage to hope that luck could smile to her. 1500 dragon dollars for her every dancing act could give both her and Lyanna to live a dignified life and not be dependent on Jon or anybody else when it comes to be taken care of financially, and so she decided to drove off to _**'Red Viper' **_tomorrow night to talk to the owner, Mr. Oberyn Martell... 


	3. Meeting The Boss

The next evening, on Monday, Ygritte arrived in the front of the club on her _**Harley-Davidson 1971 Super Glide**_, matte black colored, removed her helmet and walked in... Oberyn Martell, a slightly tanned man with short dark hair and neatly trimmed mustache and beard sat at the bar, reading something, dressed in a short sleeved shirt with black loose tie, washed jeans and polished black shoes... He looked up when the door opened and saw a red haired beauty with icy blue eyes and slightly angular jaw, dressed in a black leather biker jacket, crop top, washed skinny jeans and knee high black biker boots; when she walked closer, Oberyn saw that she had a piercing in her belly button, but he did not knew that it was fake...

***********

Ygritte walked out, smiling widely; she was hired! After she and Oberyn talked, he asked her to change into black leather bra with fringe, black chaps for bikers over her underwear and black cowboy boots, and then he turned the stereo on, playing Alannah Myles' _**'Black Velvet'**_, and he asked Ygritte to show him her dancing skill; after the song ended, he was exhilarated with joy, because Ygritte was skilled, the way she rolled her hips and belly in the rhythm of music. While she changed back into her clothes, Oberyn told her that she was scheduled to dance Thursday evening, because the rich industrialist Tywin Lannister, the director of _**Casterly Rock Enterprises**_, demanded some quality time after he finishes making a bussiness deal with one of his partners here in the club in three days' time...


	4. The First Dance

THURSDAY

9 P.M.

Tywin and his two bodyguards, Sandor 'The Hound' Clegane, a man with horribly burned face, and Meryn Trant, a man with slightly unkempt salt-and-pepper beard, took their places in one of the booths close to the stage when it was illuminated, leaving the rest of the club interior in half darkness, when Ygritte walked out from the wardrobe locker, dressed in a lemon yellow crop top and blue-and-green harem pants, her feet bare; her attire was the one being similar to that of _**'Kajagoogoo'**_ singer Limahl in the music video for the song _**'Too Shy'**_... - _**'Tongue-tied or short of breath, don't even try Try little harder**_

_ **Something's wrong, you're not naive, you must be strong...** _

_ **Shy shy, hush hush, eye to eye...'** _

Ygritte lifted her arms above her head, rolling her hips in the rhythm; her eyes closed... Tywin watched her as she danced, he thought that her moves were very alluring, especially her belly rolls and waves, and were he thirty years younger... Ygritte left the stage when the song ended, and Tywin gave Oberyn five bills each worth a thousand dragon dollars. In the locker room, Ygritte changed back into her biker attire, smiling slightly; her dance made her feel the way she had not felt in quite some time; totally sexy... She did not even mind that Tywin's eyes were swallowing her half naked body, because he was still a handsome man, even in his early seventies... Ygritte drove home around midnight, took a quick shower and fell asleep around 1:15 A.M. with a smile on her lips...


	5. Dancing for the Suspect (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ygritte dances for Robert Baratheon, the suspect on whose case she was on before taking a few months off the force to take care of Lyanna when Jon left them on their own...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters' age:  
Jon Snow: 30  
Daenerys Targaryen: 30  
Arya Stark: 24  
Gendry Waters: 28  
Robert Baratheon: 50  
Jaime Lannister: 38  
Tyrion Lannister: 34  
Joffrey Baratheon: 24

SUNDAY 

10 P.M.

Ygritte arrived to the club on her Harley half an hour before her dancing routine had to start; Oberyn called her three hours ago and asked her if she has a pair of black leather pants in her wardrobe since she was a free style biker, meaning that she was not a member of any bike rider club of which there were a few in Winterfell City but, a solo rider... She said yes, and so Oberyn asked her if she would like to perform tonight wearing her leather jacket, pants, boots and her black bra, and that it will be a semi strip dance, and Ygritte gave her consent, after Oberyn explained to her that the only part of her wardrobe she'd have to remove will be her jacket, so she will dance in her bra, pants and boots... Oh, and she was to dance to two songs tonight, he told her...

************

_** All along you knew it wasn't right** _

_ ** You were standing sound, losing sight** _

_ ** Play a game that isn't fair** _

_ ** And your partner's left standing there...** _

_ ** Then you start to feel the heat** _

_ ** Feel the heat** _

_ ** As you feel the time is turning** _

_ ** Then your mind just starts to feel the heat** _

_ ** Feel the heat** _

_ ** Listen, confusion has a lonely game** _

_ ** Nothing answered, things left the same** _

_ ** You still don't understand my stand...'** _

Ygritte walked on the stage just as Jean Beauvoir's 'Feel The Heat' from 1986' movie 'Cobra' with Sylvester Stallone, Brigitte Nielsen, Andrew Robinson and Brian Thompson started playing, echoing loudly through the speakers; she started moving her hips, slowly, following the rhythm, while unzipping her leather jacket, removing it and tossing it on the floor of the stage a moment later... She turned her back on the people gathered, offering them a good view of her bare backside, both upper and lower, her perfect hourglass figure, her hips, leather pants low in waist, in the same way she usually wore her jeans. Her eyes were closed while she danced, hands risen in the air, moving her belly in waves, only this time her fake navel piercing was missing... Luckily that she has had closed her eyes so she did not have had to see Jon and Daenerys sitting at one of the two tables in the corner near the stage, Arya and her boyfriend Gendry taking the other table right next to the first one...

************

_**'Set me free why don't cha babe?**_

_ ** Get out of my life why don't cha babe?** _

_ ** 'Cause you don't really love me** _

_ ** You just keep me hangin' on...'** _

Jon stared at Ygritte the whole time while she danced, not paying heed to Daenerys who sat beside him at all, and from the table next to theirs, Arya and Gendry were also watching her, as did Gendry's foster father Robert Baratheon, the director of Crowned Stag Corp., the international weapons import export company, mostly to the lands overseas, in the continent of Essos...

_**'****You say although we broke up**_  
_** You still just wanna be friends**_  
_** But how can we still be friends**_  
_** When seeing you only breaks my heart again?**_  
_** And there ain't nothing I can do about it**_

** _You say you still care for me_**  
_ **But your heart and soul needs to be free**_  
** _ And now that you've got your freedom_ **  
** _ You wanna still hold on to me_ **  
** _ You don't want me for yourself_ **  
** _ So let me find somebody else...'_ **

Robert stared intently at the red haired beauty while she danced, doing hip lifts and drops and belly rolls in the rhythm of Kim Wilde's _**'You Keep Me Hangin' On'**_ ; when Ygritte started roaming her hands over her bare belly, still not missing a beat during her alluring dance, Robert quickly downed a glass of Jack Daniel's that was on the table in front of him... The song ended, and Ygritte gave a short wave to those few who clapped loudly, congratulating her on her dance, namely Jon, Arya and Gendry, and she picked up her jacket and went in the back, behind the stage. She entered the wardrobe and glanced at the wall clock: 10:30 P.M. All of a sudden she felt a strong headache, and she closed her eyes and leaned the back of her head onto the cold steel door of the locker, barely stopping herself from spilling a few tears; luckily for her that she had not seen Jon sitting there while she danced, or else she would not have had been able to finish her routine flawlessly, like she always did... _**Fuck you, Jon**_, she thought angrily, wiping a couple of tears that spilled from her eyes, and then she put her jacket back on and walked out of the locker room in the back alley behind the club, walking to the front entrance near to where her bike was parked. She put her helmet on and took a few deep breaths to calm herself before she started the bike and drove off home, it just wouldn't do if she was to drive home upset and cause a possible traffic accident, would it? She sped off a few minutes later, just wanting to remove her biker outfit as soon as possible tonight and sit on the couch in front of TV in her small living room, wearing nothing but her black spaghetti strap crop top and washed denim shorts... When she came home, she just had the strength to carelessly toss her leather jacket over the backrest of her couch, close the door, and then she sat on the floor by the couch, drew her knees closer to her chest, leaned her chin on her knee and let out a quiet sob, a tear flowing from her eye...

_ _


	6. Paying A Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya comes to Ygritte's apartment...

Monday

2:45 P.M.

Arya was knocking furiously onto Ygritte's apartment door for the last couple of minutes, wondering what in the hells happened last night... A few moments later Ygritte unlocked the door, dressed in her black sports bra and long pajama pants, lowered in waist as was when she wore jeans or leather pants, it seemed to Arya that Ygritte's belly was a body part she was the most proud of, so that was why she always wore belly baring t-shirts of which she would tie a lower part in a knot, or sports bras, cropped halter or spaghetti strap tops, black in color... - A-Arya? - Ygritte yawned loudly, letting the younger woman go inside her apartment. Arya, as usual, had her dark brown hair cropped so that it did not fell further than the nape of her neck in the back, and in the front a few bangs fell on her forehead; she had her light green eyes hidden by a pair of dark _**RayBan Aviator**_ sunglasses, similar to those that Tom Cruise wore in 1986' _**Top Gun**_, and she wore a short sleeved white t-shirt through which the outlines of her black bra were faintly visible, washed skinny _**Levi's 501**_ jeans and a pair of black all star high tops. -Why are you 'ere, anyway? - Ygritte asked a moment later after she entered into the living room to find Arya sitting down on the couch, her back half turned to Ygritte, so that the red haired girl saw her ex's half sister from 1/4 profile. - I came here on Jon's behalf - Arya said - he was beside himself with worry when he saw you dancing at the _**'Red Viper'**_... - Oh, so 'e was worried, didn' 'e? - Ygritte asked coldly - an' where was this worry in a las' couple o' months when I 'ad t' take care o' Lyanna all by meself? 'E was not worried abou' me at all, spending his time with his beloved Daenerys! - Ygritte snapped - you can save it, Arya, don' bother talkin' t' me anymore and tell 'im not t' bother thinkin' abou' me! Now leave this place! G'wan, get! - No - Arya spoke quietly, but decisively, getting up from the couch - Jon sent me here to tell you that he broke up with Daenerys and that he wants you back in his life once again. He was forced to dump you and start loving Daenerys by my mother and older sister, he did not do it of his own free will - Arya told the story to Ygritte. - Mhm, sure 'e 'asnt! - Ygritte scoffed half quietly. - Look, Ygritte, I'm telling you the truth - Arya said - Jon is still in love with you, no matter how hard it is for you to believe me, I understand you completely, because I would feel like you are feeling now if that happened to me and Gendry - Arya explained... Ygritte's frown softened a bit after Arya told her that, and Arya walked over to Ygritte, spreading her arms a bit and giving the older girl a soft hug. - Come here - Arya whispered softly in Ygritte's ear and led her to the couch, telling her to lie down and in the next moment Arya's right index finger slowly carressed an area of Ygritte's stomach near her belly button, calming her down... In the next moment Ygritte moved into a sitting position on the couch, pulling the lower part of Arya's t-shirt out of her jeans, and then Ygritte planted a soft kiss onto Arya's navel, her lips lightly brushing the exposed skin of a younger woman's body; Arya shivered when Ygritte's lips touched the delicate skin of her tummy...


	7. The Phone Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ygritte reeives a call from her superior officer, Lt. Howland Reed...

The night fell; it was 20:45, and Arya left Ygritte's apartment half an hour ago... The phone rang loudly a couple of times. - _**Ygritte? **_ \- a male voice spoke on the other side of the line... - Evenin', lt. Reed - Ygritte replied when she heard the voice of her superior - what's going on? - _**I wanted to inform you that your suspension from the force has been withdrawn, you can come back next Monday**_ \- he said; Ygritte felt happy, atleast she will not be permanently removed from the force... - Thank you - she said, putting the receiver back on after lt. Reed wished her good evening... Somebody knocked onto her door; when she opened it... - Jon! - she caught him in a strong hug, laughing and crying at the same time... - Come on in - she sad, and he accepted. - Where is Lyanna? - he asked, not catching the sight of their daughter anywhere near... - Oh, she called me two hours ago and asked if she can stay with the Mormonts for a few more days, and I let her; she will come home early Saturday afternoon - Ygritte replied, smiling...


	8. Dancing for a Suspect (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ygritte is invited to dance on a party that Robert organized for his son Joffrey...

FRIDAY

10:30 P.M. 

Ygritte stopped her bike in front of the double gates of cast iron with sigils of a crowned stag on the left, and a lion standing on its hind legs on the right; this was the entrance to the Baratheon Manor in Storm's End District. Ygritte turned her bike off and removed her helmet, and the guards, Sandor and Meryn, made a quick search to check if she carried hidden weapons or something... She was clear, so they opened the gate and let her pass through, but they told her to leave her motorcycle parked in front of the entrance... When she came to the northern entrance to the house, she was stopped by a giant of a man, a muscled and bearded Gregor 'The Mountain' Clegane, Sandor's older brother and Joffrey's personal bodyguard. - Follow me - he said shortly and led her inside. When they came into the Great Hall of the Manor, there were a lot of people gathered, awaiting her arrival; Robert, Cersei, Gendry, Joffrey, Joffrey's younger brother and sister, 21-year old Tommen and 20-year old Myrcella, old mayordomo Pycelle... Joffrey told Ygritte to remove her jacket, boots and socks, she was to dance with her feet bare and as much of her upper body exposed as possible, so she was now wearing jut a black bra top and her washed jeans, and she stood at the spot Joffrey indicated her to, so they can all see her dance better... The music started playing, Alannah Myles's _**'Black Velvet'**_, just like that first night when she came to the _**'Red Viper'**_... - _**'Mississippi in the middle of dry spell**_

_ ** Jimmy Rodgers on the Victrola up high...'** _

Ygritte put the thumb of her left hand in her jeans front pocket, her right hand on the back of her head, and she started rolling her belly and hips, slowly and alluringly...

_ **'Always wanting more, he' d leave you longing for...** _

_ **Black velvet and that little boy's smile** _

_ **Black velvet and that slow southern style** _

_ **A new religion that'll bring ya to your knees...'** _

The way Ygritte rocked her body swept everyone off their feet, she was mostly doing slow hip lifts and drops, following the rhythm, while Joffrey stared unblinkingly at the middle of her stomach, his eyes following the way her abs and lower stomach moved in rolls and waves...


	9. Falling In Love Again

The night slowly fell over the beach in Winterfell City, and a fresh wind blew from the open sea, but two young people paid it no heed. Young man with a dark, curly shoulder length hair and a stubble, dressed in a black short sleeved t-shirt, washed jeans and black all star high tops sat down on the sand next to a girl with long fiery red hair, dressed in a high neck black crop top, skinny jeans and black biker boots... - So, commissioner pleaded for your case to be looked into once again and revised? - Jon Snow asked. - Yeah - Ygritte nodded - sergeant Barristan is a decent man , if a little rough, like most of those old cops on the force, but I'd rather have him and Reed as my superior officers than, let's say, Thorne - she said. - Yeah, Pyp and Grenn complain when we run into each other that he is treating them like shit all the time, among other guy on the force it seems that Alliser is a recurring boogeyman in the precinct, huh? - Jon commented; Ygritte sighed... - I'll miss the dance, who knew that in just a few days it would have had grown on me? - she said quietly. - Come on, you can always go and dance whenever you're free during the weekdays or even on weekends - Jon said, trying to make his new/old girlfriend to feel better - and that reminds me - he said, poking her navel once with his finger - what happened between you and Arya a few days ago? - he grinned and poked her again... - Ow! Jon, you know I'm sensitive here - she complained, her lips twitching like she was going to start laughing any moment now... - Well, then - he poked her for the third time - tell me! - No way! - Ygritte started to giggle, because he kept poking her, but then he had another idea... - No! Nohohohoho, no, Jon! Plehehehehehease, stohohohohop, hahahahahaha! - she laughed loudly, trying to squirm away from Jon's merciless tickle attack on her armpits, upper stomach around her ribcage, and lower as well, more specifically the closest surrounding area around her belly button... 


End file.
